NaLu FanFiction
by Madzand
Summary: Natsu wakes up, terrified. He had just seen Lucy die in a dream. He needs to go see her.


Natsu screamed as he watched Lucy suffer in pain. There was nothing he could do, as a dark figure kept stabbing Lucy. Eventually, she just fell to the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. Tears streamed down Natsu's cheeks, as he watched Lucy's eyes become lifeless.

Natsu was perfectly silent for a second, he tried to scream but the most he could do was a small whimper. He looked to the ground before standing up, and with all of his power, grabbing the neck of the man who had done this. He squeezed with all of his might, hoping that the attackers head would just seperate from its body. A dark mist appeared instead of the killer and Natsu was just grabbing onto the air.

Natsu was unaware that the killer had left the second Lucy dropped to the ground. Natsu sat next to Lucy and grabbed her hand which already was cold. Natsu cried, tears falling from his eyes as if nothing else in the world mattered. He felt as if his whole life had ended.

Natsu woke up, in a pool of sweat. His eyes were watering, and his heart was beating fast. He said "Lucy" under his breath.

Natsu stood up and got dressed. Happy was still in bed, sleeping. He looked at the clock next to him. It was only 1 a.m. He grabbed his scarf and headed outside his bedroom window. He was only two floors up in his apartment, so he just jumped down onto the street, and headed towards Lucy's house. There was a strong wind, and small droplets of rain came along with it. By the time he reached Lucy's house, it was full on pouring. He didn't bother trying the door, he knew Lucy's bedroom window would be open.

He crawled through the window and shut it behind him. He smiled when he saw Lucy lying peacefully in bed. She was on her side, facing away from the window. He dried his clothes off, and carefully got into bed, trying not to wake her up. He then wrapped his arm around her slim waist, and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his face in her lavender scented hair, and dozed off to sleep, trying not to think about how mad she'd be when she found out he was sleeping with her.

He didn't have to wait long before she found out. She started moving around and ended up looking back at him. She as fast as she could raised her fist, and sent it flying towards him. He grabbed it right before it hit his face. He held onto her wrist as he stared at her. His eyes were serious, and she didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing here!?" He brought her wrist back down to the bed, and next to his face, he closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping here tonight." She pulled her wrist back and then attempted to get his other hand off of her waist. He just pulled her closer. "Let me go!" She started hitting him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Just for tonight."

"NO!" She said, still hitting him. He lifted his face up and finally opened his eyes. "Please." She could tell that he really meant it. She didn't actually mind having him there, so she just laid her head back down. He buried his head in between her shoulder and neck. She could smell him, he smelt like a campfire.

She looked back at him in shock. "Natsu!"

He just barely opened his eyes, "What?"

"I'm naked!"

He started to smile. "You perv! Let me out!" He didn't let go. "You're in your underwear, you're not naked, it's fine." She looked away, "I'm putting a shirt on let me out."

"But you won't come back."

"I will, I promise, let me out!"

He hesitantly lifted his arm up, and she crawled out of bed. The room was much colder than she had expected. She put some shorts on, and a t-shirt. She then got back into bed. It had been nice feeling that warmth. She laid at the end of the bed. That didn't stop Natsu, he just scooched closer, and still wrapped his arm around Lucy. She looked back at him. He looked so happy sleeping next to her. It was confusing her for why he was there in the first place though.

He saw her staring at him, and smirked. She blushed, "it's cold." He pressed his body against her even tighter, and started creating heat. In no time at all, half of her was perfectly warmed up. Her front side was still cold though. She turned around, and her face was right next to his. Their noses touched, as they both fell asleep.


End file.
